


Kankri==>Cuddle your sad boyfriend

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Both my babies are autistic, Cronus gets overwhelmed when he's lectured for too long, Kankri understands, M/M, and you can't take that from me, sensory bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is pissed at his friends and storms off, and Kankri comes to make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri==>Cuddle your sad boyfriend

Cronus Ampora wanted nothing to do with his so called "friends" right now. Bunch of fucking hypocrites. Everyone had settled in and been listening to Kankri for a while -for once, the assholes- but the influx of information was starting to make Cronus's head swim. He felt tears pricking at his eyes as he got over loaded, and he stood and nodded to Kankri. Kankri turned to him and nodded back, acknowledging that Cronus was leaving and he understood, and kept speaking.

Suddenly the others were berating him for not letting Kankri finish. His stomach sank. He -wanted- to stay, but if he did, he was going to break down. Kankri tried to calm the others as he ran for a private bubble usually only he and Kankri would use so he could curl up by himself.

His hands were shaking, and his eyes were too blurry for him to play his guitar, so he just curled up under a shady tree while he tried to break deeply. He heard footsteps, after a while, and he snapped his head up, ready to tell them to leave him alone, but it was Kankri. He sniffed and looked away.

Kankri opened his arms, and Cronus held his open as well. He smiled sadly as he felt Kankri climb into his lap and put his arms around Cronus's neck. Kankri held him tight and pressed his cheek to Cronus's, purring sweetly. Cronus hugged him back just as tightly, kneading softly at the back of his sweater and relaxing as Kankri sat close and nuzzled him.

"No matter what the others say, Cronus, I'm not upset. I understand you have sensory triggers that sometimes come out when I speak at length. Thank you for getting my attention as you got up, so I didn't look to find you and not see you. I appreciate you so much. Do you...want to sing together?"

Cronus had calmed down and smiled, nodding. Kankri curled up next to him with his head on Cronus's shoulder. Cronus pulled out his guitar and started to play. Kankri grinned when he realized it actually was a duet for them to sing together, not juts something for Cronus to play and Kankri to sing. Cronus didn't usually sing in front of the others because his singing voice was in a surprisingly high range, given his speaking voice. Kankri loved to sing with him, though. Kankri had a deeper voice, and he felt their voices meshed nicely.

After a while, Cronus's fingers got sore, and he put his guitar away. Kankri cuddled closer and guided Cronus's arms around him. Cronus purred and kissed the top of his head, something Kankri had given him permission to do without asking first when Kankri was comforting him.

Kankri purred back and snuggled against his side sweetly

"Thanks, chief, you're the best,"

"Careful, Cronus, that could be triggering to some," Kankri smiled softly, and Cronus chuckled.

"That's why I said it just between us," Cronus hummed, snuggling him closer. "But if it upsets you, I won't say it again."

Kankri blushed a little,. "As long as it's just us, I suppose it's fine. But...I also think -you're- the best."

Cronus smiled and nuzzled him. ""We can both be the best, how's that sound?"

"Perfect,” Kankri laughed, nuzzling him back.


End file.
